


Kimberly Makes the Ultimate Discision

by Stegopod



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Stupid Crap, Trans Zack Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Kimberly Makes the Ultimate Discision

Zack: Fuck, marry, kill – me, Jason, and Billy.

Kimberly: Marry Trini, fuck her on the alter, kill you, and fuck Trini again.

Trini: I wasn’t even one of the options, what the actual hell?

Kimberly *Wiggles her eyebrows at seductively*


End file.
